


Summer Diary

by loulou23



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Affection, Beach House, Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex, Summer Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou23/pseuds/loulou23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small part of this was from a dream, and I built it from there. It's in a diary format, so some parts are full of detail and some parts are short and sweet. </p><p>It's mostly sweet and is a fun weekend of summer, filled with friends, the beach, fun and of course some sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Diary

Saturday night: Here we were, sharing a single bed, on the top of bunk beds. I was laying on my back, awake, right arm extended out, staring at the moonlit sky reflected on the ceiling. My love was on his side, curled into me sleeping, his neck resting on my outstretched arm. 

How did we get here?

\-----

Thursday evening: Sebastian came home with fabulous news that he wasn't needed on set the following day, nor over the weekend. Some of our friends were already renting a 3 storey place within walking distance to Hermosa Beach, and they had begged us to visit over the weekend. It was a stroke of luck that Sebastian's Friday freed up - we called Sarah and she excitedly confirmed it was good for us to come up a day earlier.

\-----

Friday noon: We arrived at the house, and I was immediately taken with the old style beach house, painted with vibrant colours. We could smell the sea salt from there. I loved it. Sebastian was just keen to get out on the jet-skis with everyone.  
Tom met us out front, and showed us to the room we'd be using. Unfortunately because we were a last minute "yes", we got the kids room (bunk bed and a single next to it), so we decided to embrace our youth and share the top bunk. We giggled over the small size of the bed we would both somehow have to fit.

\-----

Friday afternoon: Trudging back to the house after an afternoon of jet-skiing. We'd had so much fun, flying around on the water, racing each other, laughing and joking with friends. Everyone was so relaxed. It secretly thrilled me that Sebastian had a smile on his face the whole day, as he took work so seriously that sometimes he found it difficult to relax while shooting a film. 

I shared his jet-ski for a part of the afternoon, letting him take control. My favourite moment was when I leaned forward, arms snaking around his waist, and hugged him tight from behind. All I could smell was the ocean and up close, his delicious woodsy scent. His hair was a wild mess, and he looked so much better for it. It stoked deep feelings and affection inside me, for him.

\-----

Friday night: All eight of us spent the evening cooking food on the BBQ, drinking tequila and margaritas, playing card games and reminiscing, teasing each other. Sebastian pulled me in close as the air got cooler, and I inhaled his intoxicating scent that never failed to arouse something in me. I could not get enough of his perfect smell.  
After so much fun in the sun and laughter, we called it a night early, hugging and kissing friends good night.

\-----

Saturday: My love woke up, unwell. Sunstroke from yesterday. Sebastian slept most of the Saturday, so I chilled with Sarah and James on the ground floor, watching music videos and reading all day, as people came and went throughout the house all afternoon. I snacked on fruit and kept an eye on my man. 

\-----

Saturday night: Sebastian joined us for a quiet dinner, as he looked tired but healthy and happier than that morning. I was relieved. We retired to bed, to the top bunk, around 10pm, to get a good nights rest. He snuggled into my side and fell asleep quickly, arm draped over my chest, while I lay awake, staring at the moonlit ceiling, contemplating the weekend and reminiscing over my cherished memories of Sebastian and I.

\----- 

Sunday morning: While asleep, we had moved into spooning positions. I was slowly roused from my sleep by his fingers carefully roaming over my hips, onto my waist, skimming over my skin, moving up to softly cup my breast. 

I lay still, to give him free roam, to see what he would do, and pretended to still be asleep but my breathing betrayed me, as I inhaled faster, as he ran his fingers over my shoulder and gently caressed the curve of my neck. I could also hear his breath getting shallower at my ear, as he moved in to kiss my neck. I moaned, feeling those lips on my skin, and tightened my thighs together for some friction. 

He chuckled under his breath, and continued kissing my neck and shoulder, while his hand trailed down my body, and his upper leg wrapped over mine, pulling my top leg away from the one I was resting on, to between his legs. His hand moved between my legs, and he ran his middle finger between my folds, where my wetness was held, but as he tantalisingly parted my lips his fingers met my slickness, and he moaned and pushed his erection into my ass, causing me to moan in response. 

We were both awake and turned on now. He shifted his body weight to lean more onto me, and slipped a finger, then a second one into me as he pushed into my butt, desperate for friction himself, all the while kissing and licking my neck. I quickly lost myself in the sensation. 

He removed his fingers as I whined in response, and he lifted my top leg as he moved his cock to my cunt, and he slowly, teasingly moved it in, inch by inch. I left him control the pace, as we began having sex, him behind me, pushing into me. I let him do the moving until I too craved more, and wanted him in deeper. I reached behind and grabbed his hip, pulling him closer. He took the hint and grabbed my hip, thrusting with more pressure. 

He leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Touch yourself for me. Touch yourself while I touch you".

I nodded, and grabbed my nipple, pulling it hard, enjoying the sensation, and continued to do so until his hand found my hand, and he took over, pinching and twisting it. I moved my hand to between my legs, and started rubbing my clit. It didn't take long for me to come, what with the stimulation of Sebastian kissing my neck, tweaking my breasts and fucking me as deeply as he could, and my own clit stimulation. I came under his body, with him still inside me, and he moaned at the pulsing in my cunt, and came inside me shortly after. 

We both breathed deeply, trying to catch our breaths. I found his hand, and entwined my fingers in his. He pulled me close, in post orgasmic bliss, and he slowly pulled out, and we soon dozed off again in the same position we woke up in.

\-----

Sunday afternoon: After cleaning the house with everyone and sharing the leftovers, we made our way home. He drove with the windows down, and took my hand, resting them between our seats. I rolled my head to look at him, smiling at his beautiful profile and how content he appeared, and unlinked our hands, reaching over to stroke his face and hair. He exhaled, looked at me and smiled back. 


End file.
